


Della Duck & A Series of Mildly Catastrophic Events That Turn Out Fine, Actually

by VJR22_6



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (the answer is lesbianisms that’s what), F/F, I wasn’t gonna post this one but yknow what sometimes things happen, sometimes you just gotta throw duck love about the place to see what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJR22_6/pseuds/VJR22_6
Summary: Della faces the revelation that none of those transmissions she sent went through, among other things, and finds comfort in her loved ones being near that helps her cope.
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck/Penumbra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Della Duck & A Series of Mildly Catastrophic Events That Turn Out Fine, Actually

**Author's Note:**

> When yr friend makes a twitter post abt a Della thing you wrote a fic abt, you post the fic, then go from there
> 
> XD I hope you like this!!! 💜

“We… did not get those.”

It’s a sharp shot to her chest and she grumbles for a minute. All those days of hope telling the kids stories, all that advice, connecting to them from where she’d gotten herself lost in the stars, worthless. She clenches her fists, steels herself against the truth.

She has to seem fine for the kids because that’s what adults do.

Della is getting very good at pretending, she thinks. She lets Dewey run the show for a little while- literally- while the thought tumbles around her brain. It makes sense, suddenly, how much the boys freaked out when they met her. Because other than Scrooge’s old paintings and a few of her old things, she just… vanished from their lives.

Like a ghost.

They try Dewey’s tv setup to send a message out. There’s really no change and Della doesn’t know what she was expecting. A tired voice in her brain says something about the definition of insanity, and she decides to unplug her transmission set and move forward.

She’s home now, and if the moonlanders haven’t come to visit is she really going to wait on them? With the kids looking up to her example? She doesn’t want to spend her life waiting on things that won’t come when her whole world is right here with her.

And then, as she’s pulling the plug, something crackles and clicks into place and all of a sudden Penny’s voice is slamming into her chest with desperation laced into it.

The next few minutes are a blinding whirlwind of her aching heart just echoing “friend friend friend friend friend” while her head tries to wrap itself around the thought of an army invading. Not to mention the way Penny’s voice cracks when she says he’s coming for her family.

Sometimes Della really hates her tendencies to see the future play out because when she’s wrong, she’s really wrong, and it kind of hampers her ability to do much of anything.

Hence why she collapses into bed without telling Uncle Scrooge, and why it’s a few days before she’s got the courage to bring it up, and by then it’s a little too late.

She shoves all of that out a mental window to fight for Earth. Focuses on keeping the kids safe and then on her brother because he’s a mess and a half when they see each other again. And then they’re taking a rocket up, chasing Lunaris, and her brain is thinking a mile a minute and there’s no way out and she’s- she’s lost.

She’s lost mentally in this maze of emotion and truth and bad events and now she’s lost physically in a barrage of space bullets.

And then, like the angel she’s always been in Della’s eyes, Penumbra crashes on through.

“Hello, general.”

And everything flips upside down again, like clothes in the dryer.

They open the hatch and let Penny in and Della doesn’t even care that she won’t be able to breathe. She rushes Penny with adrenaline powering her every move and she whimpers a little, breaking a tiny, tiny bit, and Penny wraps her up in a hug with those big arms of hers that makes everything worth it.

Penny’s hugs are really life-changing. It’s most likely their size difference, thinking reasonably, but Della isn’t one for reason. Never has been. No, it’s nicer to believe that her roomie hugs her like they’re the only two in the universe because Penumbra is Della’s missing piece, and Della is hers. They fit together and then the world just makes more sense when they’re together.

For instance, they touch the rocket back down on Earth, and Della just about forgets about the whole transmissions thing. Sure, now she knows it was Lunaris’ fault, but it should be way more upsetting to have done all that for nothing. And yet… she catches Penny’s eye through the crowd, and she’s absolutely sure that the here-and-now is all she needs.

She gives the kids the biggest hug she can and she laughs with her brother and she feels alright, for once, and she feels she can take on the world with confidence knowing they’re here for her and she’s here for them.

Home at last and all.

Ready for adventure.

Ready for whatever kind of danger and mystery they’re bound to face next.


End file.
